Harry Potter and the Ambrosius Heir
by Arch-MageHolmes
Summary: My own take on a Harry Potter Adventure set in the 4th year at Hogwarts. This is my first attempt at fan fiction so please be kind. this story will contain characters of my own making as well as all of our favorites. The main pairing in this Fic is Harmione with various others in upcoming chapters. as always i don't own anything but the story. Very Slow updates.


**Harry Potter and the Ambrosius Heir.**

Disclaimer: I have blonde hair and blue eyes but that's where the similarities end. I'm not JK Rowling therefore I don't own any of the characters, places or content related to the harry potter franchise.

Chapter 1

It was the small hours of the morning and the long road that divided Privet drive was silent. The houses dark and still as most of the inhabitants were still sound asleep. However, this could not be said for one of the two known teenage residents of Number four. Harry Potter was sat up in his bed in the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive. Breathing heavily with sweat glistening on his scared forehead, eyes wide in horror.

This was not the first time he had been roused so early in the morning, the cause: Nightmares each one punctuated with flashes of green light and high cold laughter. After a few calming breaths harry turned reaching through the darkness searching for his glasses that rested on his bedside table. Grasping them with one hand while using the other to wipe his emerald green eyes.

He proceeded to put them on allowing the features of his room to come into greater focus. Turning on his bedside lamp harry got out of bed and stepped as quietly as possible over to his old battered writing desk at which he had sat only hours ago reading one of his school books. After resuming his seat on the broken stool he listened intently for signs of his dreaded aunt and uncle waking up.

A moment or two passed and the young teen sighed in relief as the loud bellowing snores of his uncle Vernon filled the air once again. As he sat in the dim light of his bedside table, Harry tried to recall the details of his dream. Wormtail was there, Harry would never forget that face, as it was Wormtail that had betrayed his parents by giving their location to Voldemort. Voldemort was present though Harry couldn't see him, Harry knew he was there, because he had heard him speaking to Wormtail about someone, then there was the old man, someone Harry didn't recognize he seemed to be in his late seventies and Voldemort had killed him just for daring to eavesdrop. "But what could it mean?" Harry silently asked himself, as Harry tried to remember the details of his dream he found his thoughts drifting to the events of the previous year at Hogwarts School of wizardry and Witchcraft.

Particularly when he and one of his best friends Hermione traveled through time to save his godfather Sirius Black, and the friendly hippogriff known as Buckbeak from terrible fates, Buckbeak was to be executed for injuring Draco Malfoy although it had been Malfoys fault as he had insulted the hippogriff by calling him a 'Bloody Chicken.'

His godfather, Sirius had been framed for killing Peter Pettigrew, and ten muggles when Sirius had tracked down the traitor and was scheduled to put to the dementors kiss, the most terrible fate and punishment dealt in the wizarding world. Involving the victim to have their soul sucked out of their mouths by the terrifying and disgusting creature. Leaving you worse than dead. As his thoughts continued to drift he remembered one of the various letters that were lying open and scattered across his desk. That was from the man in question his godfather. In this particular letter Sirius talks about what he's been doing since leaving Hogwarts with Buckbeak. Never giving his location for fear of it being intercepted. Others were form his Best friend Hermione who had been writing to him every day. As this thought occurred to him he became aware of the slow but gradual increase of light form his curtain less bedroom window heat from the sun gently enveloping him. His memory of the nightmares pushed to one side. As he glanced out onto the sunbathed street of privet drive he noticed the familiar silhouette of two owls approaching. The first of which was his own familiar: Hedwig the elegant white snowy owl, who brought Hermione's reply to the letter that Harry had sent the previous day. The other was a rather small and very excitable little owl which was immediately recognized as his friend Ron's. this owl had been gifted to Ron by Harry's godfather Sirius as it was his fault that Ron no longer had his rat Scabbers who turned out to be peter Pettigrew in disguise. After flying five times round the light fitting the small owl landed on the top of Hedwig's cage much to his familiar's annoyance. After treating the owls to some well-deserved treats. While distracted the young wizard quickly removed the letters from the legs of the eating owls. Thanking them each in turn as he did so. He decided to open Ron's first that way ensuring the excitable little owl could begin its return to its master without waking his overbearing wardens. It read…

 _Harry_

 _DAD GOT TICKETS – Ireland vs Bulgaria Quidditch world cup finals. Mum and Dad are sending a letter to the muggles to invite you to the match and to spend the remainder of the summer at the burrow, isn't that great. I've also owled Hermione to ask if she wants to come I don't think she will be interested though she'll probably read during the match. The match starts on Thursday afternoon so make sure you're packed and ready to go for Wednesday. If the muggles say yes, we will come to get you if not we'll come and get you anyway._

 _See you soon_

 _Ron._

After reading the letter twice more whilst pinching himself to ensure he was defiantly not still dreaming, the young wizard rushed to his desk to compose his reply.

 _Ron_

 _That's great to hear. I'm looking forward to seeing professional Quidditch match  
my muggle wardens will probably let come just to get rid of me._

 _See you then_

 _Harry._

Harry then attached his short reply to the exited little owl. As soon as the note was attached Pigwigion rocketed back out of the window fly back to the burrow as fast as its little wings could carry it. Not stopping to watch the owl out of sight, Harry turned to his own familiar and removed the letter from her leg.

 _Harry_

 _Sorry this is a little late. I thought I would let Hedwig have a little rest as she's been flying an awful lot lately._

Harry sniggered it was true, since leaving Hogwarts Hedwig had been flying from privet drive to the Granger residence and back on an almost daily basis.

 _I got an owl from Ron inviting me to the Quidditch world cup and to stay with the Weasleys for the remainder of the holidays. He said he was inviting you too_. _It would be great, I can help you with your homework as I know your aunt and uncle won't let you have anything to do with magic while you're there. Also I noticed it's your birthday in a couple of days and I don't know what to get you… anyway how is your fitness training coming along? I have a problem; I want to tell my parents about what happened last year. But I'm scared in case they won't let me go back to Hogwarts. What do you think I should do? And in answer to your last question… No I don't think I could like him that way. How about you and Cho Chang? Do you think you could date the Ravenclaw seeker?_

Harry paused, him dating Cho Chang. 'Well it's possible 'he though 'she is very pretty and likes Quidditch' with that he returned his attention to the letter in hand, only to pause again as the last lines read.

 _Speak to you soon  
Lots of Love  
Hermione. X_

This was the first time Hermione had used that particular word in the whole time they had corresponded it was also the first time he noticed an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had just enough time to write a response before his little alarm clock went off. Telling him it was time to start the day, starting with his exercise routine.

A Short while later in Crowley, Hermione Jean Granger was sitting in her room at the white oak writing desk that her parents bought for her before going to Hogwarts. Hermione Granger's room consists of her desk, her bed and several floor to ceiling book shelves filled with books. As she sat reading Harry's reply for what must have been the hundredth time since it arrived. She had expected harry to tell her that he didn't want anything for his birthday that was just how he was. He had also advised her to tell her parents the truth about her time at Hogwarts. "Tell them the truth, because family is one of the most important things in life." He had said, and once again Hermione wiped tears from her eyes. He had also advised her to ask them to consider her feelings on the matter. Reading further she had discovered that Harry had been invited to watch the Quidditch world cup with the Weasleys she was thrilled as it meant freeing him from his relatives. Once again her feelings stirred as she read his response to the joke question she had posed. "I would be lying if I said that Cho is very pretty. But the fact that she has a new boyfriend quite often means it probably won't work." The rest of the letter was all the usual stuff. How the Dursleys were treating him. She was broken out of her musings by a familiar voice shouting her down for breakfast. Steeling herself for the conversation she was about to have. She called back "coming mum." It was then that she decided what Harry's birthday gift should be.


End file.
